


Hundreds of Warriors [For Me]

by Bittodeath



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [21]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Being Walked In On, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Cock Slut, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Facials, Implied Anakin/Fox, Implied Anakin/Wolffe, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Anakin, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Anakin has a habit of getting laid with clones, but somehow manages to keep it discreet enough for everyone's safety. That is, until Rex walks in on him riding Fives.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Anakin Skywalker, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915300
Comments: 10
Kudos: 292





	Hundreds of Warriors [For Me]

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough slutty Anakin in this world. I wrote the bare bones of this as a Discord Drop and decided I wanted it posted here.  
> Also fills prompt 98 of the 100 Kinks Challenge: Restrained Sex.
> 
> Title inspired from the song "Hit Sale" by Thérapie Taxi, specifically from the stance  
> "y'a des centaines de guerriers  
> prêts à tout tenter  
> pour moi"  
> which would roughly translate to "there are hundreds of warriors ready to try anything for me".

Fives has to say, there’s something about the view that he greatly enjoys. There’s something about watching his Jedi slowly finger himself open above him, about watching those metal fingers disappear, wet and shiny, in that tight little hole, that drives him crazy. And his General seems to be enjoying himself too, panting lightly, his cock hard and leaking. He almost cranes his neck to lick it, remembering how Anakin felt in the shower that other day, leaning against the wall and trembling as water sluiced over his body and Fives knelt before him, taking his cock deep in his mouth. But no, his General has to earn his pleasure today.

Fives almost wants to propose to spank him, but he knows his partner is not yet ready for that. Craves it, but doesn’t yet dare to show how much he’d like it. It’s fine, Fives has learnt to be patient. None of them really are, but they wouldn’t push past the other’s boundaries. When he deems him ready enough, he pushes Anakin back and ties his arms together, behind his back – his elbows cupped in his hands and rope coiling all around his forearms. He can free himself with the Force, of course, but that’s not the point.

Fives lays back and holds his cock steady as his General shuffles forward and settles himself above him, slowly sinking down and breathing deep as he does. Who knew his General was such a cockslut, just craving for it? It was certainly a nice discovery. He knows he’s smug, but he doesn’t exactly not want to be so – he has a gorgeous Jedi whining in his lap and greedily taking his cock and his orders, what more could he ask for?

Anakin is going slow, moving up and down in long, smooth strokes, taking him from the root and rising to the tip, and then shuffling back down again, his skin covered in goosebumps. He looks fabulous like this, sweat shining on his skin from the effort, hair flowing on his shoulders, cock so hard it almost looks painful, and like he’s seconds from falling into pieces. Fives hasn’t even said a thing yet. Sometimes, he takes him apart just by talking. Makes him sit naked with his legs parted, exposed and vulnerable, and talks him into an orgasm.

He didn’t know, before Anakin, that it was even possible to do that. He doesn’t even have the low growl some of his brothers have – Wolffe could talk anyone into painting their blacks white – so he’s curious about how Anakin would react. He hasn’t had yet the opportunity to, these encounters are complicated to organize without taking too much risks. There would be severe consequences if they were found out. He knows his General has other lovers aside from him – loves knowing it, even though for their own safety, Anakin never names anyone.

His General trembles as he bottoms out once more, and Fives smirks.

“Looks like it’s a bit much for you, General, isn’t it?”

He sees the light in Anakin’s eyes that say he took the bait, and groans softly as he abruptly speeds up. Doing so, he changes the angle of the thrusts to something that makes Fives’ cock press hard against his prostate, making him gasp and squirm, trembling as he keeps on moving.

He’s dropping down hard onto Fives hips, clearly nearing orgasm, when the door slides open on Rex.

Fives jolts up in surprise, letting a low “oh shit” – but Anakin is too far gone and lets out a short, sharp cry of pleasure as he comes all over Fives’ stomach.

Rex promptly closes the door behind himself, his eyebrows doing that thing they do when he’s surprised by something unbelievably stupid they did, and angry too.

“Wanna explain what you’re doing?” the Captain growls, staring at him.  
“Uhm. The General? Want a taste?”

They didn’t expect a trembling Anakin to moan out the idea and gasp out a “please” that is almost enough to revive Fives’ erection. Scratch that, it is enough, when Rex looks at them like this, with such want warring with the notion that it is probably a terrible idea. But Anakin is wetting his lips constantly and Fives has grabbed his hips to hold him still, his hands tight over the sharp bones, fucking up into him even though Anakin just came and is shivering with overstimulation.

Rex moves sharply after that, quickly unlocking his codpiece and setting it aside, sliding his cock out of his blacks and pumping it twice before he grabs Anakin’s hair over his nape and guides his head down. Apparently, he has decided that if he’s going down, he’s doing so in a blaze. Fives can only admire the balls of steel of his captain – even he, as daring as he is, wasn’t so forward the first time he bedded the Jedi. He didn’t make Anakin beg too much, no, but he certainly didn’t just… grab him like that.

Anakin’s mouth is sloppy and he is half-choking on Rex’s length, and it just makes him want to fuck into his mouth harder. It’s wet and hot and slick and perfect in the way all dirty fucks are, in the way his General is drooling and gagging on his cock, still impaled on Fives and bound for them to use and enjoy. He meets Fives’ gaze and the smug grin on the ARC’s face says it all – “good, eh?”

Force, but he should have done this before. Rex reluctantly pulls away and hastily takes off his whole armour, and then his blacks, while Fives wrangles their General onto his back on the bed, his head hanging off one side, mouth open on gasps as Fives slides back into him and fucks him in very shallow, quick thrusts that make him whine deliciously. And Rex-

Well, Rex comes forward and guides his spit-slick cock into that open mouth waiting to be filled, and down his throat, and feels it spasm around him. His fingers are slightly shaking when he gets his hand on Anakin’s neck, feeling his cock down there, gently stroking the skin. Never, even in his wildest dreams, as he ever imagined that – and it’s so fucking good, and it get better when Anakin finally adapts and sucks greedily around the root of his cock, and when he looks up, he can see Fives fucking him on the other side.

Fives isn’t even going fast or deep, not chasing his pleasure yet, but there’s strength in the thrusts of his hips and it makes Rex’s mouth water – all those rippling muscles and sweat-slick skin, offered to his eyes. He can’t hold on for long when it’s like that, and he pulls out to come over Anakin’s face, who only closes his eyes reflexively. There’s something viciously satisfied in Rex at the sight, and he can’t stop himself from scooping his own spend up with his fingers and shove it back into Anakin’s mouth, who sucks around his fingers and moans. He hears Fives inhaling sharply at the sight, and he knows he might be looking a bit feral doing that.

He takes a moment to breathe, to take in the sight before him, before he climbs over the bed, over his General, and squeezes some lube over his fingers. Very slowly, he starts to push a finger into Anakin, alongside Five’s fat cock already spearing him open, and this time, this time Anakin’s voice isn’t muffled. They hear him moan, loud and clear, the sound almost bouncing off the walls.

Fives gulps and looks at him, his expression saying a clear “for real? You’re suggesting that?”, and Rex smirks in answer.

“I want to see him _wrecked_ ”, he replies sultrily, curling his free hand around Anakin’s thigh and digging his fingernails into the meat of his ass.  
“I could have done that alone”, Fives points out.  
“A little help won’t hurt”, Rex replies, twisting his finger and making both men curse.

They have to coordinate to pull Anakin back from the edge, so he doesn’t have blood flowing to his brain for too long. He’s hot-headed enough as it is. Rex takes his time fingering him open some more, dragging his fingers against Fives’s length – they’re clones, but there are slight mutations and Rex is pretty sure Fives is a bit thicker than him. He’s longer, though, and not the one biting his lips to keep from coming. They watch as Anakin hardens again, smearing precum over his own stomach, completely incoherent and sobbing already. Rex has two fingers deep into him and Fives is hanging onto his control by the skin of his teeth, cursing Rex with each breath he takes.

He pulls his fingers out slowly and helps Fives lift Anakin’s boneless body up and into his lap, wedging himself behind him and sandwiching their General between them. Gripping his own cock, he presses the wet head against the hole and watches as both flinch, before he slowly starts to press in. Fives is throbbing against him and Anakin spasms and shakes around them, moaning and squirming as he has no leverage and nothing to hold onto as they fuck him.

Rex knew they wouldn’t last long like this, not with how long Fives has been fucking their Jedi, not with how tight the fit is and how Anakin squirms and moans, begging for them and desperately trying to fuck himself on them. Rex almost wonders if he’s done that before, and the idea sends a shiver down his spine. He takes it slow, thrusting slowly, his cock dragging against Fives, and squeezed tight by Anakin’s body. Fives is digging his fingernails into Anakin’s thighs, leaving dark red crescents and bruises in his wake, and Anakin seems to relish in them.

There are more of them and for a second, Rex wonders what kind of thing mauled his General – before he realizes, those are just marks of some thorough, hard fucking. Some of those are weeks old, some of them even scarred, and- well, that one looks like the kind of mark Wolffe leaves behind on his partners. Rex thinks, for a second, that he’s being ridiculous, but the more he looks at it, the more it looks like Wolffe’s teeth-print. And that little scar, under his nipple, looks strangely like the mark Fox gives his regular partners.

He never realized his General was so slutty, but – he loves it, and it makes ideas fire in his brain and wants more and more and… Fives comes first, which surprises no one, and looks seriously overstimulated already. That’s enough to make Rex follow, spilling deep within his General and feeling it mix with Fives’s spend and it thrills him. Anakin’s cock twitches, but- It remains hard, precum leaking copiously, looking close to orgasm and for some reason, not crossing over yet.

Fives has pulled out already, but he winks at him over Anakin’s shoulder and mouths “watch”.

“Come, Anakin”, Fives says, and-

Anakin wails, arching back into him, and does so, his release splattering onto Fives’s stomach and his own. Rex shivers and drags his fingers into it, rubbing it into the sweat-slick skin that twitches under his touch and over the slight bump his cock makes, this deep into his General, before he pulls out very slowly. He makes a motion to stand up, get a wet rag to clean them up, but Fives shakes his head and lays them on their side, their General dead to the world between them.

He doesn’t nap for long and when he wakes, Fives gets some food and hand-feeds him, while Rex gently rubs at his skin. He watches as Anakin’s lips close over Fives’s fingers and finally breaks again and slides his fingers into his open hole again, immediately finding his prostate and rubbing it tightly, and as he does so and Fives frowns at him for distracting their partner, he starts to whisper in Anakin’s skin.

He asks how many he fucked, and if he’d bend over for the whole of Torrent squad while Fives rubs his skin. He asks if he’d let Rex push him into a corner and to his knees and use his mouth until his voice is scratchy and his eyes red from crying. He asks if he’d let Kix lick him open, if he’d done that before. Asks if he’d let himself be passed around the clone commanders on their nights out. Pours countless fantasies in his ears while fingering him slowly and watches as he loses himself again, crying out and sobbing and begging for a mercy Rex isn’t inclined to give him.

Mercy, he says, hasn’t been deserved yet.


End file.
